1. Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to floating pool and beach toys for children.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Flotation tubes are commonly utilized to keep young children (babies or toddlers) floating at the surface of a body of water while preventing the child from becoming submerged in the water. For example, flotation tubes such as inflatable bubbles, foam bubbles, life preservers and inflatable arm bands are oftentimes attached to a child to keep the child afloat. Young children are often placed on or in flotation tubes such as inflatable boats to keep the child above water. Older children may use flotation devices as training tools to learn how to swim.